1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rocket engine turbopumps, and more specifically to an inter-propellant thrust seal.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In a rocket engine, a turbopump drives two pumps on a common rotor shaft with one pump for a liquid fuel and the second pump for a liquid oxidizer. Such fuel and oxidizer—such as liquid hydrogen and liquid oxygen—are combustible when mixed together. Thus, inter-propellant seals are used to purge seals that separate the fuel from the oxidizer. A thrust seal is also required to balance out loads that form on the rotor shaft from blades or other fluid reaction surfaces.